Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-3(-3x+1)+10(3-7x)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-3(}\gray{-3x+1}{)} + 10(3-7x) $ $ {9x-3} + 10(3-7x) $ Distribute the ${10}$ into the parentheses: $ 9x-3 + {10(}\gray{3-7x}{)} $ $ 9x-3 + {30-70x} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {9x - 70x} {-3 + 30}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {-61x} {-3 + 30}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-61x} + {27}$ The simplified expression is $-61x+27$